1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprayers and more particularly, to a powder sprayer, which has a simple structural design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perfume powder for hair, face or body application may be contained in a bottle or spray bottle. However, when using a bottled perfume powder, it is difficult to control the applied amount of perfume powder. The most commonly used design of perfume powder sprayer comprises a powder bottle, an accumulator fastened to the top side of the powder bottle and holding a dip tube in the powder bottle, a nozzle tube fastened to the accumulator at one side and an inflation bulb connected to the accumulator at the opposite side. When the user compresses the inflation bulb to force the inside air out of the inflation bulb through the accumulator and the nozzle tube, a vacuum suction force is produced in the accumulator subject to a venturi action, causing the dip tube to suck the perfume powder from the powder bottle into the accumulator for carrying by the forced air out of the nozzle tube in a mist for application. This design of perfume powder sprayer has a complicated structure. The installation of this design of perfume powder sprayer requires much labor and time, lowering the yield rate.